batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman: Criminals Unleashed
'''Batman: Criminals Unleashed '''is a side-scrolling, beat e'm up, action/adventure, mystery game for the DS, Wii, PS3, and Arcade Machines. It has 18 chapters, 5 playable characters, and more. Characters ! = Playable, ? = DLC, and # = Wii-Only. Heroes *Batman ! *Robin ? *The Spoiler # *Nightwing ? *Commissioner Gordon *Lucius Fox *Alfred Pennyworth *Oracle *Harvey Bullock *Renee Montoya *Superman ? # *Manhunter ? # Villains *Joker ! *Harley Quinn ! *Riddler *Bane *Two-Face *Raa's Al Ghul # *Killer Croc *Zsasz *Firefly *Maxie Zeus ? *Hush *Mr. Freeze ? *Poison Ivy *Catwoman *Black Mask ? *Penguin *Scarecrow *Man-Bat Batman Mode Opening Credits Batman battles Penguin's thugs in the Gotham Sewers while the opening credits play. At the end, Batman sees Killer Croc in his hide-out, and tries to sneak down to take him out, but Croc finds him. Killer Tutorial While learning how to play, the player must battle tons of hungry crocodiles while chasing Croc through the sewers. Croc In The City Batman gets up to the surface and battles several street punks, Penguin thugs, mobsters, and Arkham Asylum patients, while chasing Croc. Tower of Pain Killer Croc climbs Wayne Enterprizes all the way to the top, where Batman has a boss-battle with him. Flashing Back Batman, after saving the entire city from Killer Croc, has a flashback after a hard day of work: Penguin is discussing, with Two-Face, Poison Ivy, Joker, and Hush, how to get rid of Batman. Joker says they should have Riddler, since he's a genius, make a tracking device to follow Batman, then Joker Gas the Batcave. Two-Face flips a coin, and it lands on the good side, and he says that he has nothin'. Hush says they should free all the Arkham patients, and there will be too many crazies to take out, and they'll be able to destroy his car, his "precious GCPD", and even more. Penguin laughs, and they all agree it is a genius plan. Batman jumps in through the window and attacks them, but Joker's minions burt in, and he must fight them in an all-out brawl. Out Of Time? Batman goes out into the hallway, only to see Hush left behind a time-bomb, and Batman must escape before the entire building blows. Obstacles like desks, fire, and even Penguin thugs await him. Batmobile Chase Batman gets in the Batmobile and chases Hush's get-a-way van all the way to the bridge to Arkham. Batman must look out, because Hush is shooting a bazooka at the Batmobile. Plus, several obstacles are in the way. Bridge Brawl Batman catches up with Hush on the bridge, and fights him and his thugs in the game's second boss battle. The Arkham Asylum Break-Out In The Asylum, Batman battles tons of prisoners while chasing down the criminals. Batboat Chase Batman chases the criminals out to the docks, and they get away in Poison Ivy's boat, as Batman chases them to Gotham City. Gotham City's Destruction Batman fights a bunch of Ivy's thugs at the Gotham Botanical Gardens. Poisonous Poison Ivy's mutant plants attack the Gotham Museum, and Ivy has her eye on a certain 1000-year-old plant. Stop her from getting it! Ivy's Demise Batman battles Poison Ivy at the hotel, but look out for her mutant plants! Category:Unfinished Category:Video-Games Category:"Unleashed" Series